


Top-Performing Trifecta

by MusicalLuna



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Pepper/Tony/Rhodey fics originally posted on Tumblr. Typically very short.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> If you're still doing crappy day fics, I've had a couple really bad self-image days, and I could use some Tony/Pepper/Rhodey where Tony feels insecure about how he looks. Thank you.
> 
> i’m sorry you’ve been feeling that way. i hope this helps!

“Tony?”

“Yeah, huh, wha?” Tony realizes abruptly that Pepper’s talking to him and she’s got that tone that tells him she’s said his name more than once. He blinks and drags his gaze away from his reflection in Rhodey’s aviators and over to her. “Sorry, I’m listening.”

“No, you aren’t,” Pepper says kindly and strokes his arm. “You’re distracted.”

Tony swallows, not entirely sure what to say.

“You were staring at me,” Rhodey puts in. “And not in a good way. You were making this face.” He pulls down his glasses and then twists his face up in an expression of revulsion. Then he meets Tony’s eyes. “You wanna tell me what that’s about?”

“It’s not you!” Tony blurts, because god forbid Rhodey think that he—

The look Rhodey gives him is supremely unimpressed. “You think I don’t know that? What’s going through your head?” He taps the mirror reflective surface of the lenses of his sunglasses and Tony grimaces when it brings his attention back to his reflection. Rhodey’s eyes narrow.

“I look ten years older than either of you,” Tony says without meaning to. That’s mortifying.

“Oh, Tony,” Pepper sighs. “That’s not true.”

Tony snorts. He drags a finger across the puffy skin under his eye, and the crows feet around the corners, the gray that’s peeking out of the hair at his temples. “Like hell it isn’t.”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “I didn’t say you weren’t aging. You look older than you used to, yes, but you don’t look any older than we do.”

“Speak for yourself,” Rhodey says and Pepper smacks him lightly on the arm. He grins. Then he sobers and looks over at Tony, reaching across the table to twine their hands together. “Seriously, Tones. She’s right. You look older, but not ten years older than us. And there’s nothing wrong with your eyes or your hair. The hair’s sexy.”

“And the wrinkles around your eyes are beautiful when you smile,” Pepper adds.

Tony smiles reflexively at the compliment and props his chin on his hand to hide it.

“Like that!” Pepper says, delighted and then pushes up to lean across the table and kiss the crows feet.

“I think you’re both delusional,” Tony says and then mumbles, “but thanks.”


	2. super overworked tony and rhodey and pepper being super supportive and fluffy and trying to get him to take a fucking break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lordrebeccasama replied to your post: okay, i think i’m only up for like, one, but did…  
> i realized on the way home from my freelance gig that i’m super busy for the next week and my next day off isn’t until the 22nd. like, i’m busy every night AFTER work, too…. could i have super overworked tony and rhodey and/or pepper being super supportive and fluffy and trying to get him to take a fucking break? love your fics <3

“Shit,” Tony says when he spots Rhodey, voice climbing. His eyes are wide, his olive skin unusually pale and his hair wild. “Date night. I forgot about date night. Oh, god, I’m sorry. I can— I can—shit, I can’t I have to finish this review tonight, the thing with Doom on Monday threw my whole week out of whack—”

“Please take a breath,” Pepper says, raising her voice to be heard over his increasingly frantic monologue.

Tony sits down abruptly, taking a huge breath as his eyes dart between them. His hands are shaking. He starts to open his mouth and Rhodey holds up a hand.

“Tones, if you tell me you’re fine right now, I might have to punch you.”

Tony’s teeth click as he closes his mouth.

“You don’t have to do the review tonight,” Pepper says, soothing. “I postponed everything for Monday.”

“What?” Tony says, looking stunned. “I—really?”

“Really,” she replies. “Breathe again for me, please.”

He does, without even thinking about it and Rhodey is reassured by the way his shoulders relax infinitesimally.

“We took care of it. Steve’s been told you’re on stand-down. You’re gonna take a break before you self-destruct.”

Tony doesn’t seem to know what to do with that. He looks around at all the screens he has open—there must be nearly a dozen projects in various stages around him. “But…”

“But nothing,” Pepper says and takes Tony’s hand. “Close down the shop. Come to dinner with us.”

Rhodey curls a hand around the back of his neck. “We’ve got you, Tones. Let it go.”

He takes a shuddering breath and then nods slowly. “Okay. Yeah. Okay.”

The lights go off one by one in their wake as they lead him out the door.


End file.
